mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Rango
is a member of the Broodals that can be fought in Super Mario Odyssey. He functions as the Bouncer. His boss fights are in the Lake Kingdom, Snow Kingdom, Bowser's Kingdom as RoboBrood and the Dark Side. Appearance Rango is the tallest Broodal. He is dressed in a white button up shirt, red bowtie and a yellow hat with a blue spike ring around it. Personality Judging from how he is described in his Dark Side Kingdom, Rango is the Broodals's bouncer. He is also their best hat-handler. His bio also shows him to be a bit of a scatterbrained person, but his skills with his boomeranging hat make up for more than this penalty. He also seems to have some control over his hat when he throws it. Battle Lake Kingdom He is fought for the first time in Lake Lamode, he tosses his hat at you. You need to toss Cappy back at his hat to flip it from a spiked end to the soft, flower-ish end so Mario can jump on top of it. When you jump on his hat you are propelled in the air spinning. You need to land on Rango's head whilst he is trying to find your location. Repeat 3 times to defeat Rango. Every time you do this he gets into his hat and jumps around the arena in rage (except for the final hit, of course)! After the boss fight, you receive a Multi Moon. Snow Kingdom He is fought for the second time in Shiveria. This time, Rango tosses out two hats, instead of one, but the fight is otherwise unchanged. After the boss fight you receive a Power Moon. Bowser's Kingdom Rango is also found as one of RoboBrood's pilots in the Bowser's Kingdom. Dark Side Rango is encountered for the final time in Rabbit Ridge. He expresses his anger at Mario for stopping Bowser's wedding, as no one will hire the Broodals anymore due to their failure. The fight is the same as the previous one, but because of the lighter gravity in the Moon Kingdom, Rango's hops go higher and further than usual, but it also lets Mario jump on him without Cappy. Dark Side brochure Rango, the Bouncer Best hat-handler on the team. He's not the most focused, but Rango is a valuable player on the Broodals team, always coming through in the end. A master of his boomeranging trampoline hat, he can throw it both straight and curved with almost unnatural control over the way it flies. On the other hand, he sometimes zones out a bit and looks confused. That's your chance to counterattack! Trivia *Like Spewart, he doesn't panic or get stunned whenever Mario turns his hat into a trampoline. *He bares a striking resemblance to Goofy from the Disney series. *Based on some of his speech mannerisms (e.g. pronouncing "you" as "yer") and "hyuk" laugh, he seems to speak with a Southern drawl. *His razor-rimmed hat throwing could be a reference to Kung Lao from Mortal Kombat. *Like with Spewart, fighting Rango is not required to beat the game (other than in the Robobrood.) Gallery Rango -7.png|Rango in Lake Kingdom fr:Rango es:Rango (Broodal) de:Rango Category:Male Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Bosses in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Villains Category:Broodals Category:Characters